


Christmas Cheerfulness

by varchiedreams



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varchiedreams/pseuds/varchiedreams
Summary: Archie and Veronica are enjoying their Christmas holiday together, complete with movies, snacks, and dancing. Very fluffy <3
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Cheerfulness

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot, i hope you enjoy 💕  
> also, i just wanted to say chapter 2 of lfasoh will be out on saturday, january 4th :)

Archie and Veronica sit on his couch watching Christmas movies. 

Veronica insisted that they watch _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ because it was her favorite as a child. Archie loves anything to do with making her happy, so he puts the CD in. 

Archie goes into the kitchen to get her a snack and hears her laughing from the other room. He smiles to himself and thinks of how lucky he is to have an amazing girl like Veronica with him. 

Archie comes back with the snacks and enjoys the rest of the movie with his girl. 

When the movie ends, Archie gets up to put on _Only Human_ by the Jonas Brothers because he knows Veronica loves that song. He's also feeling a little playful. 

Archie takes Veronica's hand, and with a smirk on his face, brings her to her feet. 

Veronica has often said Archie can be the "best" dancer she knows or the worst dancer she knows. Archie chooses to go with the latter, making Veronica genuinely laugh. Archie smiles again, for her laugh is his favorite sound. 

When the song ends, Archie turns on another one of Veronica's favorites, a slower song. 

When Veronica hears the song start, her face lights up and shyly smiles at Archie. 

The two join and Veronica rests her head on Archie's chest. She feels safest right here, like this is what she wants to feel for the rest of her life. 

The song continues and the couple begins swaying. 

_Bells will be ringing...._

_The sad, sad news...._

About halfway into the song, Mary starts to walk into the living room, but stops when she sees Archie and Veronica dancing. 

Archie sees her out of the corner of his eye and silently begs her to leave. 

Mary smiles at Archie before disappearing into the kitchen. Archie sighs happily to himself. 

When the song has finished and the couple has stopped dancing, Veronica yawns and giggles softly. She goes over to the couch and begins setting up the blankets. 

Archie turns on some soft music for them to fall asleep to. He puts the rest of the snacks on the coffee table, just in case. 

Veronica disappears to take her makeup off and comes back to find Archie waiting for her. 

She snuggles next to Archie and makes sure he's comfortable. 

Archie whispers, "I love you so much, Veronica."

Veronica smiles up at hm and whispers, "I love you too, Archie."

They share a kiss before Veronica falls asleep to _Mary Did You Know_. 

Archie turns the TV off so it won't wake her. He thinks just one more time about how lucky he is to have this girl asleep next to him. 

Archie plants soft kisses on her head and happily drifts off next to her. 


End file.
